Accidentally In Love
by ladylily101
Summary: Oneshot. LilyxJames, inspired by listening to the song "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows. Not a songfic. Short and sweet.


**AN: Hey everybody! I thought I'd write a oneshot to put me back in a fanficitony mood after failing NaNoWriMo. I got the idea for this after listening to the song "Accidentally In Love," by Counting Crows. Of course it had to come to me around midnight, as usual, and my computer was downstairs. So, the next day, I'm attempting to recreate my idea. Here goes!**

Accidentally In Love

It seemed only yesterday that James Potter was an annoyance.

"Lily, go out with me! You know you want to! Please?"

And up until a few days ago, I would have been sure in my answer to that question.

Absolutely no.

But now, I'm not so sure.

I don't know what happened. I doubt that it was the fact that he helped me with my books, or the fact that he brought me a piece of pie when I was studying, or that he actually left me alone that night in our Head quarters. They were all nice, yes, but I don't think it could have been those. They had happened before, just never on the same day.

But soon after, I found myself blushing when we made eye contact, and when he asked his daily question, I contemplated – though only for a moment – saying yes. As it was, I still said no, minus the absolutely.

I can't stop thinking about that; that I almost said yes to JAMES POTTER asking me out. And the even odder thing is that I feel like if he asked me again, I would need to quickly excuse myself before I agreed. Agreed to go out with him, with Potter, with James.

Yes, James. I've begun thinking of him as James more, now. Another oddity.

But it wasn't until this morning, when I found him asleep on the couch in the Head common room, sunlight coming in the window that I knew.

I was undeniably, unconditionally, and uncontrollably in love with James Potter. And I knew unless I avoided him for a while, I would make an utter fool of myself.

So I tried to switch my mind around to different topics, failing until I remembered that it was my birthday today. But when I entered the hall, none of my friends said anything, only glanced at each other conspiratorially when they thought I wasn't looking.

I figured they were probably planning a surprise party, but I was still sore at getting no congratulations; I was coming of age, after all.

Even Mother and Father didn't write, though it would probably arrive tomorrow, as, being muggles, it would take them a while to find an owl that would take a letter. Still, I wished someone would send something.

But as the day went on, no surprise party arrived, and when dinner was over and still no one said "Lily, come up to the common room with us," I felt upset and lonesome and a little angry. I didn't say anything, though.

Even upon entering the Head common room, no one appeared. I sat down with a thump on one of the couches, concentrating on how miserable I was, not even letting my brain stray to the new and exciting topic it had just discovered in a black-haired classmate.

No, I sat there, brooding, determined to get back at them all somehow though knowing I never would, when some music began to play. I looked up, and there stood James with firewhiskey, glasses, and a piece of cake in hand.

"Happy Birthday," he said softly.

I jumped up, wide-eyed. "James, you remembered! No one else did, and I- well-" I stopped, not knowing what to say.

James looked down, seemingly embarrassed, but stuck out his hand with the cake in it. "Cake?"

I laughed, and sat back down, patting the seat next to me. "Come sit."

He sat and doubled the slice of cake and ate some too. We munched in silence, preoccupied in our own thoughts, mine about him. About how he had remembered, brought me cake, and how James was sitting right next to me, our knees touching, and how I was enjoying it.

I was interrupted when he asked, "You're of age now, then?" I nodded and he continued, "Have some firewhiskey."

I grinned and he grinned back, though a little uncertainly, as if he thought that this would only be temporary, this grinning, smiling, Lily that appeared to not only tolerate, but to like him.

James handed me a glass and grabbed one for himself. We clinked glasses and he toasted my birthday. I took a sip and gagged at the contents. It was still too strong for my taste. James chuckled and drained his glass just as a song ended. As another began, a slow waltz, he stood up and stuck out his hand to me.

As if emboldened by the alcohol, he asked me, "May I have this dance?"

I agreed with enthusiasm.

We danced one song, and another, and then another. At the end of the third song I raised myself onto my toes and kissed James full on the lips. He broke away, surprised, but put one hand on each of my cheeks and kissed me back. When we surfaced for air, he asked, "What brought that on?"

I smiled, emboldened with something stronger than alcohol. Certainty.

"Only the fact that I am undeniably, unconditionally, and uncontrollably in love with you, James Potter."

He gawked at me and let out a squeak of shock and surprise. "You mean, you..." he seemed to get ahold of himself and then grinned. "Say that again."

"I am undeniably, unconditionally, and uncontrollably in love with you," I replied.

"How-when-why?" words stumbled about as they rushed to get out of his mouth.

I stopped his confused babble with a quick kiss.

"I don't know quite what happened. It was," I searched for a good way to say it, "an accident, almost. But not quite an accident either."

"Then I like accidents that aren't quite accidents," he said, and kissed me again.

We fell asleep on the couch after talking for a while and kissing a while more, and when I woke up later in James' arms, I smiled to myself and snuggled into him.

"Accidentally in love," I whispered into the dark room, "I like the sound of that."

**AN: So, what do you all think? I liked writing it. Please review!**


End file.
